Growing IT industry has spread HD (high definition) broadcast services worldwide and more and more users are getting used to HD images.
Accordingly, the users are demanding higher-quality and higher-resolution images and a number of organizations are spurring themselves to develop next-generation imaging devices to live up to such expectations. As a result, users may experience full HD (FHD) and ultra HD (UHD) supportive images.
Users' demand goes one more step for 3D images that may offer a 3D feel or effects. Various organizations have developed 3D images to meet users' such demand.
However, 3D images include depth map information as well as a true image (texture), and thus, have more data than 2D images. Accordingly, encoding/decoding 3D images with existing image encoding/decoding processes cannot exhibit sufficient encoding/decoding efficiency.